After the Ghosts are Gone
by MrsBillyPetersen
Summary: Two years after Sara leaves Las Vegas she's back and has some explaining for Grissom and the team.
1. Chapter 1

After the Ghosts are Gone.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI...If I did Iуd have given Jorja a raise and kept her on the show(tear)  
Summary: Sara comes back to Vegas after two years with some explanations for the team and Grissom. GSR obviously and Implied CWR.

Oh and I don't have someone to beta for me so if its bad I'm sorry!

Catherine Willows-Brown sat a her table eating toast and looking at brochures for schools that Lindsay had been accepted to. Lindsay was about four months from graduating and needed to choose one.

Her cell phone chirped at her. Since she had been re-en stated as Swing Shift Supervisor about a year ago she'd been getting called a lot more. But the caller ID showed some one who hadn't called her in about two years.

"Willows-Brown" She answered.

"Brown? You and War finally got hitched?"

"Oh my gosh Sara. I didn't believe my Caller ID!"

"Its me." Sara said with a smile to herself.

"So why the call all of the sudden?"  
"I'm in Las Vegas." Catherine nearly dropped the phone at this but she listen as Sara asked her to met up for coffee at a little shop near the lab. Catherine said yes without second guessing and left, forgetting to tell Warrick where she'd be.

When Catherine pulled into the parking lot to find Sara on the hood of a decent car holding the hand of a little girl with curly blond hair.

Sara approached as Catherine got out of the car. She let go of the girls hand but before she was able to get away Sara picked up the girl. Now the girl looked defeated as she couldn't get away. The girl was holding a plastic molded beetle that was about five times the real size.

"Catherine this is Ella Ella this is Catherine."

"Nice to met you miss." The girl said in a very two year old-ish voice. Catherine noticed that she has Sara's gap toothed smile but had deep bye eyes like someone else she knew.

"Nice to meet you too Ella." Catherine said with a smile."Is Ella short for something?" She added as she gave Sara a hug.

"Eleanor." Sara said simply even though is cleared up a few things.

"So she's Grissom's then?" Catherine said as they walked toward the door.

"Yeah I didn't know until about two months after I left Las Vegas." Sara said as they were shown to a table. Sara had gotten Ella a booster seat and was trying to make her keep still now.

"So is the beetle your choice or hers?" Cath said with a smile.

"Actually it was hers. I took her to the toy store for being so good on the plane. She really likes animals but this is the first time Sheуs picked a bug." Sara said.

After a good long talk about where Sara had been, Cath and Warrick's Wedding and all of the other lab gossip Ella had fallen asleep in Sara's arms and they were ready to leave. It was still considerably early in the morning but it was perfect for Sara.

"Lindsay is going to love her." Catherine said as she took a car seat from Sara's car and put it in hers.

"Well lets hope." Sara said as she buckled up Ella in the seat."I shouldn't be all day but I don't really know."

"Well Warrick and I both have the day off but I'm sure one Gil hears about her he'll want to she her right away." Catherine said.

"Thanks Cath!" Sara said as she got in her car.


	2. Chapter 2

After the Ghosts are Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI...If I did I'd have given Jorja a raise and kept her on the show(tear)

Summary: Sara comes back to Vegas after two years with some explainations for the team and Grissom. GSR obviously and Implied CWR.

Sara drove down the familiar street to a town house in the outskirts of Las Vegas. She parked a block away and walked to the house. She'd done this so many times before she left Las Vegas it was like a walk down memory lane.  
She was surprised when she put the old key into the lock and turned it. She opened the door and walked into the house. The clock on the wall told her she'd still be alone for quite some time so she walked the familiar path down the hall to the master bedroom.

When Grissom got home that morning he imediately went into his usual routine. Make Coffe▌, turn on the Television, make breakfast, read the paper as he waited for the Coffe▌ and watched the morning news as he ate breakfast. As he difted of to sleep he thought about Sara. He'd thought about her every moring since the first one he was forced to spend alone.  
After about thirty minutes of dozing on the couch Grissom decided that he needed to sleep in his bed rather then on the couch where if he slept he would have a sore back for the next shift or so. He got up from the couch with a grunt and walked down the hall to his bedroom.

He opened the door and walked inside with his head hung sleepily. He was fumbling with the buttons on his shirt as he walked over to his dresser that had a mirrior on the top. After taking off his shirt he took off his watch and looked into the mirrior for a second. He did a double take as he had seen something in the reflection. He turned slowly as if not really believing what he'd seen.On his bed with her knees tucked into her chest and her head resting on then to face him was Sara Sidle wearing the same gap toothed smile he'd always remembered. She kept smiling as he walked over to her and sat down.

"Sara."He said in a low voice. Saying her name made her presence so much more believable.

"You think your having a dream that I'm here don't you?" Sara said in a whisper.

"I thought that at first..."Grissom started to say but Sara cut him off with a very real kiss she'd been longing for since she'd left Las Vegas.

"Oh I know your real now." Grissom said when they parted. "Are you back because you've over come your ghosts?"

"I very much have and I have somethings I left unresolved here." Sara said.

"Like a wedding."Grissom said curiosly.  
"Like a wedding" Sara repeated as she showed him her left hand and the ring she'd been so acustomed to playing with for the last two years.

"I have so much to tell you, to talk to you about but right now I just want to go to sleep in your arms like old times and worry about the past a little later." Sara said as she got lost in his big blue eyes.

"I would very much like that Miss Sidle." Grissom said and they cuddled up together as though two years hadn't past by an just like they used to before things changed.


	3. Chapter 3

After the Ghosts are Gone Disclaimer: I donуt own CSI...If I did Iуd have given Jorja a raise and kept her on the show.(tear)  
Summary: Sara comes back to Vegas after two years with some explanations for the team and Grissom. GSR obviously and Implied CWR.  
Oh and I don't have someone to beta for me so if its bad I'm sorry! Also thanks for all of the reviews, they make me happy.

Sara sat up in bed listening as Gil took a shower. She had a cup of coffee in her hands and occasionally took sips from it. It was hard for her to be here as she prepared herself to tell Grissom everything about the last two years.  
She heard the water turn of and Grissom pull back the curtain. When theyуd woken up they decided to get themselves ready for the day before they talked. Sara still needed to take a shower and hoped that would calm her down a little.  
After her shower Sara found herself to the smell of french toast and tofu sausages coming from the kitchen. She smiled, it was her favorite breakfast. Even if it was the afternoon it felt so right to eat. She got dressed and padded down the hall the kitchen.  
рIt smells wonderful Gilbert. сShe said. As she seated herself on a stool in front of the high counters. She had missed little things like watching him cook, drive around town or feed their dog.  
As soon as sheуd thought about it she heard the familiar jungle of tags as Hank came into the room. He hadnуt come over to her but then he hadnуt seen her in two years. Grissom looked down at the dog and said. сHank Mamaуs home.с the dogs ears perked up and he looked towards the entry way. When he didnуt see anything he looked back at Grissom with a sad look and his head tilted to the side.  
Sara got up and walked to the entry way. рSay it again. сShe told Grissom.  
рHank. Mamaуs home. сHe said again.  
Hank looked at the door again except this time when he saw Sara he ran to her. Sara immediately bent down and started scratching Hank behind the ears. Sheуd missed the little dog.  
рYour food is ready. сGriss said.  
рHas Hank been feed?сSara asked. It had been a rule before sheуd left that Hank was always feed before the people in the house. рOf course he has. сGrissom said. It was custom for Sara to feed Hank as soon as she got home everyday. When sheуd left Grissom took on the role. Though heуd forgotten this morning when heуd gotten home heуd done it when Sara was in the shower.  
Sara came over and they ate a the counter like theyуd done frequently before. Grissom always finished his food first but didnуt hesitate to start up the conversation before Sara had finished.  
рSara, where have yo been?сHe said bluntly. He had wanted answers since sheуd left and now that he could get them he wasnуt going to be very poetic about it.  
рWell at first I went back to Boston. I worked as an aide for one of my former professors for awhile then decided I wanted to be on the west coast more then the east coast. I went and lived in Marina Del Rey where I taught Physics for a while while a teacher there was gone for some surgery. Mostly I really didnуt do anything. I just lived like someone who hadnуt been working with deceased people for seven years.с Sara said.  
рYou lived in Marina Del Rey?с Grissom asked.  
рYeah. When I left the East coast I was going to go beck to Tamales Bay but when I got there it reminded be to much of what was hurting me. Marina Del Rey was my next choice. I thought being there would do the same thing but I went any ways. It really did help a lot to be there. сSara explained. рI guess it helped me all the times I missed you.с рThatуs good to know. I know you never said it but for awhile it felt like one of the reasons why you left was because of me. сGrissom said.  
рI would never leave because of you. I told you the best Iуve felt was when I was with you and I meant that.с Sara said.  
Grissom drew her into a hug and held on for a long time. There conversation continued with how Grissom had coped and what heуd done for the last couple of years. Eventually they made there way to the living room and sara only had one more thing to explain.  
рGil you know a lot happened over those two years, but their is something that will keep us from going back to the way things were.с Sara said.  
рReally, What happened?с Grissom said.  
рWell you see it happened before I left but It didnуt really take impact until I was gone.с Sara said. сAbout two months after I left I found out that I was pregnant.с Grissom didnуt say anything. He couldnуt say anything he just looked at Sara with a face full of joy.

Authors Note: Sorry to cut off right there but I liked how it went. Write reviews please! 


End file.
